gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-196 Freedom
|image=Rgm-196.jpg;Front (EFF Colors) RGM-196 Freedom (Rear).jpg;Rear (EFF Colors) Rgm-196.png;Front (Gaea Colors) |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |designation=RGM-196 |OfficialName=Freedom フリーダム |first=0196 |era=Universal Century |series=G-Saviour, G-Saviour (Novel) |mechdesigner=Kunio Okawara |manufacturer=Anaheim Electronics |operator=Earth Federation, Side 8 |pilot=Franz Dieter |paccommodation=Pilot only~EP-06 type cockpit in chest |headheight=17.01 |weight=80.9 |emptyweight=54.2 |maxaccel=4.20 |armor=Ultra Titanium Alloy Neo-ceramic Composite |powerplant=Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=3780 |propRocketThrusters=2x 339780 |armaments=2 x Vulcan Gun Beam Saber Beam Shield |OptionalEquip=MC-1 thru MC-2 and MPC-1 thru MPC-2 Compatible Hand Weapons -Machine Gun -Shield |SpecEquip=2 x MPC-2 plug~External power supply PHP-14 system~Equipment connector }}The '''RGM-196 Freedom' is a mass-produced mobile suit from the live-action television movie G-Saviour, set in the Universal Century timeline. One unit was piloted by Franz Dieter. Technology & Combat Characteristics A distant successor in the long RGM series of mobile suits, the Freedom is an outdated mobile suit formerly used by the Earth Federation before it was dissolved. Compared to CONSENT's CCMS-03 Bugu, the Freedom's hand plug system is only compatible with older handheld weapons.G-Saviour Full Weapon The Freedom was used as the design reference for the F-SAVIOUR F-Saviour, an early MS in the Illuminati's Saviour line.G-Saviour novel Armaments ;*Vulcan Guns :A pair of vulcan guns located in the head. Used to thwart enemy movement. ;*Beam Saber :The Freedom's only close range melee weapon. It is stored on the backpack when not in use. ;*Beam Shield :The Freedom has beam shield generators located on both of its forearms. ;*MC-1 thru MC-2 and MPC-1 thru MPC-2 Compatible Hand Weapons :The Freedom can be equipped with a variety of old handheld weaponry through a handplug system. :;*Machine Gun ::A machine gun that fires physical rounds. It has a high rate of fire but is largely ineffective against more modern mobile suits. :;*Shield ::The Freedoms deployed by Gaea carry a physical shield for blocking ranged attacks. However the shield is seldom able to protect the Freedom, as it is easily damaged by beam weaponry. History Referred to as "Old Dog" by pilots''G-Saviour'' novel, the Freedom was created during the end of the Earth Federation, and is almost three decades old during the events of G-Saviour. Although it used to be a military MS, it soon fell into private use by the Settlements (Sides space colonies) for self-defense and construction. A squadron of Gaean Freedoms were deployed when CONSENT armed forces led by General Garneaux attack Side 8. These Gaean units lacked the ability to use the Freedom's original beam armaments, instead relying on old physical handheld weapons utilizing the MPC-1 and MPC-2 handplugs. In addition, the Gaean Freedoms had not received consistent maintenance, and many units had a unstable reactor. Of the 50 Freedom units Gaea had, only 40 were deployed, with the other 10 being used for spare parts.G-Saviour novel The outdated mobile suits were no match for the more advanced CONSENT mobile suits, the Bugus and CONSENT's autonomous mobile weapons, the MW-Rais. One Freedom, piloted by Franz Dieter, was severely damaged and crashed onto Gaea's solar panels. He and the other Freedom pilots, who were volunteers not experienced with MS combat, won the battle only through the intervention of Mark Curran in the G-Saviour and the arrival of the Illuminati. Picture Gallery rgm-196-cgi.jpg|CG model rgm-196 mass.jpg|Gaean Freedoms heading out to battle. freedom cockpit.png|The cockpit of a Freedom. Freedom novel.jpg|In the novel adaptation. RGM-196.jpeg Freedom-Guppy.jpg References G-Saviour Full Weapon - Freedom.jpg|''G-Saviour Full Weapon'' External links *Freedom at MAHQ ja:RGM-196 フリーダム